Thundering Earth
by FaeReaper
Summary: A figure from Laxus's past comes back to change the Lightning Dragon Slayer for the better. Who is this man, and how does he know Laxus? Will they be able to overcome their history and become something more than friends (no Yaoi, I just suck at summaries, this is a brothers type thing) rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Thundering earth

All rights go to Hiro Mashima. I made this because I don't think there are enough Laxus fanfics. This starts near the end of the fighting festival arc.

(Thinking)

A lone figure walked into Magnolia. The towns people couldn't tell who the cloaked man was, and so paid him little attention. The few Fairy Tail mages that were still conscious didn't know him either, and were to busy to pay him any attention. The cloaked figure sniffed the air, (ozone), he thought. "Damn it Laxus, what are you doing?" He muttered under his breath. He looked towards Cardia Cathedral, and upon seeing the flashes of light, started off towards it.

As he got to the doors of the cathedral he heard a voice, pleading with someone on the other side, "The Master is... your own grandfather is... on death's door! So please, just stop this, just go and see him!"

Throwing open one of the doors, the cloaked man stepped inside. "Laxus, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" The man shouted out, his voice filled with rage. The man threw off his cloak to reveal short, shaggy platinum hair, steel-grey eyes, and a young face of about nineteen.

"Nate, is that you?" Laxus stared in disbelief.

"Damn right it's me. Now what the hell do you think you're doing? Didn't somebody just say Gramps is dying?"

"You don't understand, I'm doing what needs to be done! I will become the guild master, and I won't let anyone stop me, not even you."

"Fine, I've been itching for a good fight anyway," The man, apparently, named Nate said.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus called as he let loose the massive amount of lightning bolts.

"Hey, get out of the way! You don't want that to hit you!" Natsu called out.

"Don't worry, it won't. Earth Dragon's Roar!" And with that, a twisting storm of rocks and stones hurled towards the lightning, and the two roars collided, evenly matched, till they exploded in a cloud of dust.

"What! Another dragon slayer!?" Gajeel said. (Damn it! What the hell is going on?)

"Natsu, Gajeel, let's get out of here," Levy called, seeing there was nothing more they could do.

"No way! Laxus is mi..." Natsu was cut off by an iron piller to the head.

"Hey, Shortly! Help get us out of here, I can't carry this idiot by myself."

"Right, and don't call me short." Levy said as they made their way to a safe distance.

As the dust settled the two slayers stood face to face. Then they leaped together and began to exchange blows. Laxus was strong, and his lightning enhanced fist increased his speed, and damaged his opponents nerves for greater pain, but Nate's earth covered arms and legs helped him deal more damage and resist Laxus lightning. Nate jumped into the air and yelled, "Earth Dragon's Hammer!" One of his arms morphing into a large war hammer, and smashing Laxus into a nearby column. "Give it up Laxus, we were never able to beat each other, and I learned some new tricks sence then."

"No, I told you, I won't let anybody stand in my way, even if I have to tear down the guild brick by brick I will become the master of Fairy Tail! "

"Fine have it your way, baka! Earth Dragon's Secret Art: Diamond Scales!" His skin turned to diamonds, the hardest substance on earth, and the two slayers jumped back into their battle. Laxus was faster, and just as strong but, with his new diamond armor, Nate's blows were harder, and every time they mad contact Laxus ended up taking damage.

(Damnit when did he learn stuff like this? He was already tough but now it feels a like I'm punching a mountain! I don't know if I can keep this up), Laxus thought to himself, wondering how he could be losing.

At the same time his opponent was thinking along the same lines, (Crap, he got a lot faster since the last time we fought. I don't know how long I can keep these scales up, my magic's dropping fast.)

This was a battle of luck, if Nate's magic drops to low for him to maintain his armor he would lose, if Laxus couldn't outlast the armor than he would lose. Laxus, having enough of the melee, used his lightning body to put distance between the two of them, launching thunder bullets as he went.

"I'm ending this now! Even if I have to destroy all of Fairy Tail, I will be the master! Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus shouted as he charged his ultimate attack.

Nate was shocked, and enraged. Laxus would try to kill him, fine. "If you want to end this I've got no objections. Earth Dragon's Cleaver!" His arm formed into a gigantic board with shards of diamonds jutting out on one side.

Laxus launched his attack, it rocketed straight towards the earth slayer. The earth slayer ran foward. (I have to time this just right) he thought. As the halberd got close, Nate brought his cleaver down, the resulting explosion rocked the cathedral.

When the air cleared Nate was holding Laxus up by what was left of his shirt. Tears streaming from both their eyes. "Why, Laxus? Why did you do all this?"

"Because I'm not him! I've always been in his shadow, everything I've ever done was expected because I'm the grandson of Makarov, but I'm more than just his grandson, I am Laxus..." He was cut off by Nate slamming his head into Laxus's skull.

"You baka! Nobody ever thought of you as just his grandson. Ivan was his son and nobody expected anything from him! Now get it through your thick head, none of us care!" And with that the two slayers fell to the ground, bodies broken and bruised.

The harvest festival came and went like always, with Fairy Tail's parade. Makarov was fine after Porlyusica treated him. The only real change to Magnolia was that Laxus had been excommunicated from the guild, and Fairy Tail had a new resident slayer.

Who is this new slayer and how does he know Laxus? Find out next chapter. Please review I am open to ideas and will answer most questions. Also, yes, earth dragon slayer magic is similar to iron dragon slayer magic, but I will elaborate on the differences in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Thundering earth

All rights go to Hiro Mashima. I made this because I don't think there are enough Laxus fanfics.

(Thinking)

It had been two days since the battle at Cardia Cathedral. During that time the earth dragon slayer had been unconscious due to the physical damage he had taken, as well as the toll the fight had taken on his magic. When he woke up in the Fairy Tail infirmary, Makarov was waiting to talk to him.

"Hey Old Man, how's it been?" Nate asked the diminutive guild master.

"Fine, fine. I must thank you for your help in this latest disaster, but I must ask why have you returned now?"

"Well you see, I was passing through and hoping you could tell me where the old drunk is."

"No, I'm afraid not. Gildarts left three years ago, he took the hundred years job. Why, may I ask, were you looking for him?"

"I needed some advise on something, but I guess I can wait here till he gets back, if that's okay with you?"

"If you're going to wait here you'll need to get a job, it just so happens the local guild has an opening for an S-class mage."

"Then that's means Laxus was excommunicated, huh? Well, I guess I can take that position, if their master will allow it."

"Just, go see Mirajane at the bar, she'll give you your mark, and welcome back boy."

"It's good to be back, Gramps." Nate said as Makarov walked away.

Everyone stopped their usual activities, to pay attention to the master's announcement.

"Mages of Fairy Tail! Today we have a new member join us. A few of our older members might remember him, but for those who do not know him his name is Nate Reaper, and while it is not our normal procedure, he has been made into an S-class mage."

Everybody was shocked at this, who ever this person was, if the master had made him an S-class mage so easily, without taking the exams, he must be strong. That just made Natsu excited.

"Whoa! He's an S-class mage, I want to fight him right now!" The nuckle-headed slayer shouted.

Lucy just sighed, wondering when she had become Nate's babysitter. "Natsu, just calm down, we haven't even met him yet."

Back at the bar, Nate was getting his guild mark from Mirajane. "What color woild you like, and where would you like it?" Mirajane asked, while keeping an eye on Cana, who was a little too close to the beer barrels.

"I think I'll go with black, and can I get it on my back, in between my shoulder blades." After Mira had applied his mark, team Natsu came up to see what this new member was like.

"So, You're the guy who took down Laxus. What kind of magic do you use?" Grey asked.

"One, I didn't beat Laxus, it was a tie, we were both unconscious after the fight. Two, I'm an earth dragon slayer."

"Wow, You're a slayer too?" Lucy exclaimed, counting Natsu and Gajeel, this made three dragon slayers in Fairy Tail.

"So, where's your dragon, and do you know where Igneel is? " Natsu asked in a serious tone reserved for when he was looking for his foster dad.

"Sorry, don't know where this Igneel guy is, and besides, my dad's dead."

"What? How could a dragon die?" Grey asked. As far as he knew the only way to kill a dragon was with dragon slayer magic.

"I killed him."

"What! How could you kill your own father!" Natsu shouted, the rage around his body making some of the other guild members nervous.

"Because he told me to. He got a disease only dragons can get, and it was slowly and painfully killing him. So he asked me to end it, and that it would make me stronger in the long run, but it's something I've regretted having to do."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-i get it."

"No problem, so you're Salamander Natsu, that must make you Lucy Heartfilia, Grey Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet, right?" The earth slayer said to each of them while gesturing to who he meant.

"Yes that's right, and as long as you follow the rules of Fairy Tail, we should get along fine." Erza said.

"Yeah, by the way anyone know a good tailor, my clothes got a little destroyed in the fight." Nate chuckled.

"Yeah, I know a good place just a little ways down the road. I can show you." Grey said, glad to help a new member.

"Doea this place make more than underpants, because I need a full wardrobe." Nate smirked.

"What do you...? Ahhh! My clothes!" Grey exclaimed after looking down to see he was, once again, lacking most of his clothes.

"Haha, stupid ice pervert!" Natsu laughed.

"Shut up, flame breath!"

"Make me ice stripper!" And with that another one of Natsu and Grey's fights began, which spread till most of Fairy Tail was brawling.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can get some cloths. Just let me lock the expensive stuff up, last time we left it out Cana drank it all." Mirajane said seeing that this fight would last for a while.

"Thanks, does this happen often?" Nate asked, smiling as he watched the drunken patrons fight.

"Yes, usually there's about five or six fights a day." Mira sighed.

As they walked to the tailor's, they talked about what jobs were available, who had a crush on who, and other things about the guild and its members. After getting to the tailor's and buying some new clothes, the pair walked out in their new attire. Nate wore a black suit white shirt combo, without a tie, and a fedora that matched his grey eyes, the rest of his clothes he had packed inside a special storage bag, that could contain much more than it appeared. Mira on the other hand wore a small variant of her usual pink dress. The tw two went and had a nice meal at a local cafè. Later on they took a walk around Magnolia, Mirajane showing the slayer the different stores, and sights, by the time they were done the sun was setting.

"It's getting late, we should find you a hotel or an inn." Mira said, taking note of how low the sun was getting.

"No thanks, I actually have a place here." Nate declined.

"Really, I thought you were just passing through when things happened, were you planning on staying longer?"

"I was, but I use to live here when I was little, and I asked the old man to look after the place while I was gone. Now that I'm back, I can move back in."

"You use to live here? Wow, the master never mentioned you before. Why did you leave?"

"Well, I use to be friends with Laxus when we were little, back before you joined I guess, we were like brothers. One day, Laxus's father, Ivan, saw me sparing with Laxus. He saw my dragon slaying magic and wanted it. He kidnapped me, and tried to brain wash me. Makarov found out, and saved me. After that Ivan was kicked out, and I left to get away from the memories. I'm fine now, but I still remember him asking me if I knew anything special about Fairy Tail."

"So is that why Ivan was excommunicated from the guild, for hurting you?"

"Yeah, but it's fine now." The slayer said as they kept walking through the park. When they reach the largest tree in the park, a giant red wood, Nate said, "Here it is, would you like to come in for some tea or coffee."

Mira looked at the tree, wondering how someone could live in the branches of the tree. She watched as he went up to the trunk of the tree and produced from his bag a key. He took the key and pushed it into the tree, revealing a magic gateway. Taking the outstretched hand offered to her, they stepped inside the tree. Once inside Mira saw that the inside of the tree was hollow, though the tree was still alive. The tree home was modeled after a normal house, it had a kitchen, a dinning room, living room and it looked like there were more rooms up above in the higher reaches of the tree. What was more surprising was that the place had no signs of dust, and the place had newer furniture than what should have been there.

"Whoa, I thought you hadn't lived here in years." Mira said surprised.

"I send money to Makarov every once in a while to keep up the place. Now, would you like tea or coffee?"

"I'll take some tea please." Mirajane said, still amazed by the house that was inside the living tree.

As Nate let the tea seep, he began unpacking his bag. He took out volume after volume of books and set them on shelves lined across the walls of the house, they ranged from books on magic to myths and history. After the lower shelves were filled, he took out his new cloths and layers them aside, then he started to take out some pictures. He set one on the table, and began to hang the rest on rock pegs, which he created using his magic. As he unloaded Mirajane looked over at the picture he had set on the table, it was a picture of him and a girl with pale blond hair, and emerald green eyes. In the picture they were smiling and holding fans, dressed in kimonos with fire works in the back ground.

Once the tea was ready, Nate took some cups out of his bag and poured them each a cup. Sitting down, he looked at the picture and smiled.

"Who is she, the girl in the photo?" Mirajane asked with a knowing smile.

"Natsuki, she's someone very special to me. We took that on our first anniversary together." He smiled with fondness at the memory.

"Where is she?"

"She's still in a little village where we've lived for a while. I'll send a letter telling her that, we're moving here tomorrow, and explain the situation, she'll understand."

"Hmm, must be nice to have someone close to you like that. Well, I should be going, I'll see you at the guild tomorrow. Goodnight." And with that they said their good-byes and Mirajane left heading back to the home she shared with Elfman.

That night, Nate slept soundly after he finished unpacking. He was for the first time in a long time, excited about what would be happening in his future.

That's all for this chapter. Please send in any ideas you may have. This character will not change much in most of the arcs until, after thw time skip. Also any ideas for who I can put Laxus with, besides Lucy, I would like to give him a love interest. I'm leaning towards Laxus and Mirajane, but I also like Laxus and Cana. Next chapter will take place during the Oración Seis arc, and into part of the Edolas arc, with Gildarts.


End file.
